


Glass of Whisky

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Older Woman, Smut, meet in a pub, younger man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Claire hasn't been to Scotland in 20 years but after the passing of her husband, Frank, she decides its time to return and find out what happened to Jamie. But first she meets a young man in a pub...





	Glass of Whisky

**Author's Note:**

> This is Roger x Claire smut so if that's not your thing then fair warning!

The second I touched down on Scottish soil, I felt at peace. It had been almost twenty years since I had been here and even though painful memories came with the territory… I had never allowed myself to heal. Never allowed myself to fully process what my last moments were like in this country, let alone the past few years of my life and all the confusion and heartache that had come with it. 

With Frank’s death only a few short years ago, I had been spending a lot of time thinking about Jamie. For so long I had shut off that part of my heart, afraid that to relive the memories of our life together would destroy me. That’s why I decided to come back to where it all began, to Scotland… Inverness. My only remaining connection was with the Reverend Reginald Wakefield, I hadn’t told him I was coming and I hoped I would be well received. 

The thought of asking him to help me look for any sign that Jamie was alive, terrified me. The Reverend was a historian and a very good one, but he had been very close with Frank and I knew he would need answers to why I wanted to know the whereabouts of an 18th century Highlander. 

Brianna had noticed I hadn’t been myself the past few months and suggested I take a break from the hospital and get away. I wanted her to come with me but she assured me she would be worrying about her studies and that this was a trip I needed to go on by myself. It killed me that she didn’t know the whole truth about Jamie. But I was hoping that after my findings, on whatever… that I would be ready to tell her. 

Handing a few pounds to the taxi driver, I rolled my bag through the streets and found the quaint inn that Frank and I had stayed at all those years ago. While it was still called Mrs Baird’s, it was a stout older woman by the name of Mrs Reid that check me in and showed me to my room. I had arrived early in the evening and planned on going to the Reverend’s tomorrow morning. 

But what I needed, before I went to the Reverend’s house uninvited, was a good stiff drink to calm my nerves. Inverness hadn’t changed in the last twenty years as I thought it might not, and the small pub that had been here the last time was calling my name. 

As I walked through the door and sat down on a bar stool, I only received a few strange looks. It wasn’t everyday that a woman of my age would be coming alone into a bar I presumed. Especially not to this town where nothing changed. 

“Whisky please,” I ordered from the bartender and unwrapped my silk scarf from around my neck, finally allowing myself to take a deep breath. _It’s now or never, Beauchamp._

I wasn’t entirely sure what I was hoping to find in my search for Jamie. Did I want confirmation that he had died at Culloden? Or did I want to see a trail of his life after the battle, his name etched on a document here and there. When I had first arrived back from the stones, I let myself think of what his life would be like if he lived. Jamie would go home to Lallybroch, where he would spend his days with his family whom he’d been apart from for so long. It was these images that helped me sleep at night, but it was the nightmare of Jamie lying, helpless and bleeding on the cold battlefield that woke me from those dreams.

I was staring into the bottom of my fourth glass of whisky, contemplating Jamie and what our life could have been like had I stayed, when a young man sat down next to me. He ordered two whisky’s which I thought odd because he was alone, but then figured he must have some beautiful date waiting for him in a cozy booth. 

A glass clinked next to my empty one and I looked over to see the man smiling. 

“Hello,” he smiled. “Thought you could use a refill.” 

He was very Scottish and quite handsome, with dark brown hair and inviting green eyes. I grabbed the fresh glass and lifted it into the air, “Thank you,” I smiled and he tapped the edge of his to mine before we both took a long drink. 

“What’s someone like you,” his eyes glanced down at my appearance, taking in my stockings, black heels, pencil skirt and cream colored blouse. “Doing in a ratty pub, late at night in Inverness?” 

“I could ask the same of a young, handsome gentlemen like yourself? You seem to be alone,” I slurred a bit, now feeling the effects my fifth whisky was having on me. “Why aren’t you out with friends?”

“Och, I like my own company from time to time,” he raised his hand to the bartender and asked for two more glasses. Good God, I was going to have quite a hangover come morning. 

“But you’re talking to me, that’s not enjoying your own company surely,” I smiled and uncrossed and recrossed my legs on the stool. My foot bumped against his leg and finally I noticed his dress for the first time. He was wearing very sensible shoes, dark slacks and a brown plaid blazer. He seemed young but there was something… mature and wise about him. 

“That’s because I would prefer talking to a beautiful lass like yourself than sittin’ here all night, wallowing by myself,” the man laughed and took a sip of his whisky. I cradled the new glass in my hands. I hadn’t flirted with anyone in years, or even allowed the possibility to be flirted with to happen. My heart had been closed off and perhaps it was being back in Scotland where I had fallen in love with Jamie that was making me open up in this way. And maybe it was the amount of whisky I had coursing through my bloodstream too. 

“I’m no lass, though. I’m an old maid.” I smirked and pushed aside a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind my ear. 

The man moved his head closer to me, his eyes searching my face and then suddenly his hand was cupping my cheek, his thumb smoothed over my bottom lip. “Ye dinna look like an old maid to me.” 

My stomach began tightening, something again I hadn’t felt in so long. Was I being foolish to allow myself to act this way around a man so much younger than me? 

“Trust me,” I half sighed as he moved his thumb across my jaw and down my neck, “I’m very out of practice.” 

“I dinna believe that for a second,” the man smiled and pulled back slightly, but kept his hand lightly on my neck, his fingers ghosting the skin there, and I felt a slight tickle. 

“It’s very true,” I took a sip of my glass and decided that it better be my last or I would be crawling out of here tonight. “Why would you want me when you could chose another younger woman?” I peered at him curiously. 

The man laughed and then looked around the pub, “If ye havena noticed, yer the only woman in this pub tonight. I’m surprised I’m the first man to come and talk to ye.” 

I looked at him appalled, “How do you know you’re the first man to come and talk to me? What if I had shooed away five other men tonight? You would look rather foolish then…” 

“Och, I’ve been here about as long as you have, lass and no one has come to talk to ye. And I take it as a good sign that you have not pushed me away.” He smiled and I had to admit that talking with him was cheering me up a bit and making me forget any regrets I had about coming here. What was the harm really?

“I’ve not pushed you away yet,” I raised a brow at him but then smiled as I tossed back the remaining liquid in my glass. 

As I met the man’s gaze, I felt his hand slide over my knee. I wasn’t surprised by his bold actions but more so by my own feelings and thoughts. I wanted him to slide his hand further up my skirt and I knew if he would… I would let him. 

I was then reminded that we were not alone but in fact in a very crowded and noisy pub. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” I leaned in over the noise and he nodded. Grabbing my scarf and coat, I headed for the door and then remembered that I hadn’t paid, but when I turned back I saw that the young man was handing several pounds to the bartender. 

“Thank you for that,” I said once we stepped out into the cold Scottish night. When I had entered the pub, the sky was still light but now the sun had set and the stars were out in full force. 

“Och, it’s the least I could do. I would buy ye all the drinks if it means I could keep talkin’ with you.” The man smiled and I felt his hand brush against mine as we walked down the street. I had no idea where we were going but I had an idea of where I hoped we would end up. 

“I must say… I’m surprised by you.” I said and deciding to be brave, I slid my fingers through his and held on to it tightly. There was no sense in skirting around what we both wanted. 

“Aye, how so?” He laughed from deep in his belly. 

“Well, it’s just that I wouldn’t have expected someone like you… so young,” I sighed and laughed, “would be interested in someone like me.” 

The man stopped and I was yanked to a halt beside him, “How could anyone not be interested in ye? You’re gorgeous and… and hot!” He laughed and I couldn’t help laughing along with him. I hadn’t been called hot in a very long time. 

His words ignited something in me, something long abandoned. We started walking again and this time I knew where to go, back to the inn. 

“You’re being very kind, but I think that in the morning you might see me in a new light, with less whisky clouding your judgement.” I said boldly. 

_Beauchamp, you are being very brave tonight._

His hand squeezed mine and we were approaching the small inn and my heart began to race. “Morning eh? So you’re sayin’ what I think yer sayin’?” The man quirked up his brow and I stopped and stood in the doorway of the inn. 

“Oh yes.” I had to lean up because he was very tall, and I hooked one arm around his neck and planted a firm but sure kiss on his warm mouth. He tasted of whisky and his beard was scratchy on my skin but not altogether an unpleasant feeling. 

I could have kept kissing him out on the street but if I was being honest with myself, I wanted him upstairs and naked on my bed. I hadn’t been with a man, a stranger which he was, in a very long time. As we walked up the few stairs to my room, I began to feel nervous that once my clothes were off, he wouldn’t like what he saw. 

_Oh shut it, Beauchamp. You’re hot and you’ve still got it._

The key turned and I led the way into my room, only lit by the soft glow of the lamp I had left on from when I arrived earlier. I let go of the man’s hand and stood near the bed. 

“Do you want me?” I bit my bottom lip and shed the layer of my coat and scarf, letting them fall on the floor. 

“God, yes.” He made a Scottish noise in the back of his throat and was there in front of me in half a second. I decided tonight I would hold nothing back and be bold about what I wanted so I let my hand eagerly slide across the front of his pants and felt that he did want me… and badly. 

I stepped out of my heels but felt the man’s hand on my waist, squeezing my sides. “Please…” he said quietly, “keep the shoes on.” I looked up at him to see him smiling rather sheepishly but abided his command and slid the shoes back on. 

Wanting to waste no more time, I had his shirt unbuttoned and tossed to the floor in seconds, while his large fingers were at work on my own set of buttons. Once my skin was exposed to the cool air, I felt my nipples harden instantly. The man was toned, not overly so but as I ran my hands over his arms and across his chest, I felt the strength there in his muscles. 

His skilled hands unzipped my skirt and he bent slightly to pull it over my arse and down my legs. As he stood back up, he placed a quick kiss between the hollow of my breasts and then his hands were at the clasp of my bra. I let it fall down my arms and stood there only in my knee high stockings, panties and heels. 

“Jesus…” the way he said it made it seem like the Lord’s name was not something he took in vain very often but I appreciated the sentiment. “I would never believe you were a day over twenty five.” 

I started to cover my breasts with my arms but he held them back and to my sides as he trailed his eyes over my body. Enough with the pretext, I wanted him and I wanted him now. 

I closed the space between us and pressed my mouth against his neck as my hand slid into the front of his pants. He let out a startled moan as I palmed his cock which was now hard, begging to be released from its constraints. My hands hadn’t done this in a long time but there was something about muscle memory I remembered as I unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down with it. 

Still in my heels, I took a few steps back and laid myself out on the bed. From the way he was looking down at me, I didn’t feel so old, like I still had something left to offer, something left that was beautiful. 

The man stepped out of his pants and climbed onto the bed, spreading my legs with one hand as he did so. He leaned down and placed a kiss to the inside of my thigh before he slipped his fingers into my black panties and pulled them down my almost trembling legs. I found it rather erotic that he wanted me to keep the stockings and heels on, so I lifted one leg and laid it on his shoulder. He pressed his cheek against my calf and I shivered at the scrape of his beard and then wondered what it would feel like to have his face between my legs. 

It wasn’t much longer that I had to wonder because he moved down on the bed and buried his face between my thighs, kissing along my pubic bone before finally settling to my pussy. His tongue was warm on my skin and from the first lick up my center, my insides quivered and my hips bucked. For so long, the only relief I had gotten had been from my own hand and this was exhilarating. 

I didn’t know how long I could last before I came because his tongue was swirling around inside of me, licking up and down my slit and then he pressed his thumb on my clit and my mind began to swirl. It was some moments later as he placed a trail of kisses along my stomach and up and around each of my breasts that I realized that this wasn’t a dream. 

“Please, don’t be gentle.” I cooed and brought the man down flush against my body, kissing him roughly as he took hold of his cock and guided it slowly inside of me. 

It was sweet relief as I felt him stretch me and I arched my back off the bed, and my breasts pressed against his chest. 

“Oh God,” I moaned, pressing my hands to his shoulders and pulling him harder down against me. The man started a steady rhythm of thrusts, unrelenting as he rammed into me. With every thrust, I cried out, not from pain but pleasure and the sheer feeling of being loved in some way. 

This man was very much a stranger but to be felt, to be seen like this was overwhelming. His hands were all over my body and his cock was pumping in and out of me, filling me. He placed a tender kiss to my lips before nibbling his way down to my breasts and taking my nipple into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around my swollen nub, I wrapped one leg around him and rolled us over so that now I sat on top. 

He laughed and stared back up at me with wild eyes. I wanted him back on my neglected breasts however, so I pulled him up and he took my nipple into his mouth once again. I began to move my hips against him in a figure eight motion. I wrapped both arms around his back and held him to me. His mouth nibbled on my erect nipple and as he kept thrusting deep within me, I felt something break loose. 

My body shook as I came, sweat dripping off my body and onto the sheets below us. Seconds later, I felt the man’s semen inside of me and I bent my head to kiss him as we rode out our orgasms together. It was rather remarkable how long I lasted and him to be honest. 

Exhausted and limp, I fell down against his chest and laid on top of him for some time. It was the beating of his heart against my ear that kept time. Some minutes later I sat up and rolled over to the other side of the bed, reluctantly sliding him out of me. 

I brought the thin sheet up over my body but the man pushed it down to my waist as he sat up on his side, his head resting on his propped up arm. His fingers were tracing circles around my nipples, softly touching and caressing. 

“I feel like a bit of a fool for askin’ ye this, but what’s your name?” He smiled and I then realized we hadn’t exchanged names at the pub. 

“Claire.” I said. “And what’s your name?”

“It’s Roger,” he smiled and then placed a kiss on my swollen lips. 

“Roger…” I mused and ran my hand through his messy dark hair. The only Roger that came to mind in Inverness was a small boy I knew long ago, actually the only Roger I knew was the Reverend’s son. 

_Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ._

Suddenly, I sat up in the bed, and Roger’s hand fell from my breasts. “Roger… what’s your last name?” If my maths was right, the young lad I had known back then would now be around twenty-seven. 

“Well it’s a bit confusing but my last name is Mackenzie but I was adopted by my great uncle so I really go by-“

“Wakefield.” I finished for him and Roger stared back at me. 

“Aye, Roger Wakefield, how’d ye know that?”

“I knew you… a long time ago.” I pulled the sheet up to cover myself, now embarrassed that I had just had sex with the Reverend’s adopted son. 

Roger sat up in the bed, his back now against the headboard, and he took a deep breath. “You’re no’ Claire as in Claire Randall who disappeared with the fairies?”

“I’m afraid so,” I peered up at him, expecting to find disgust but what I saw was amusement. 

“I must say, Claire…” he started to laugh. “I never expected to be sleeping in the same bed as the mysterious Claire Randall.” 

Roger laughed and I joined along with him. It was all rather ridiculous when I thought about it. Yes, he was a good deal younger than me, but what was the harm in what we had just shared?

“I never expected to be sleeping in the same bed with the Reverend’s son either,” I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand. 

He stopped laughing with a deep sigh and then looked over at me, his hand taking hold of mine. “Well, I hope ye dinna find this offensive, but now that I ken who you are… would you mind very much… doing it again?”

My cheeks blushed a deep shade of red and I felt the heat crawl up my neck. At the mere mention of having sex with him again, especially with this new knowledge, I found myself rather aroused. _Claire Beauchamp, you horny old woman._

“Actually,” I smiled and pushed down the sheet covering our bodies, “I wouldn’t mind at all.” Roger rolled on top of me and slid inside me once again. This second time was less rushed and I felt myself giving over to him once again. My heart had been opened tonight but the most shocking of people. I had come to Scotland to find out about Jamie, but already I was being reminded that it was okay to feel every now and then. 


End file.
